


Crashing (but together)

by MinervaMcGonagall



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaMcGonagall/pseuds/MinervaMcGonagall
Summary: Ethan is in the Hospital Wing, and Talia is worried. Basically, it is all Asher’s fault, or so she thinks. (A magical Harry Potter AU)
Kudos: 1





	Crashing (but together)

Talia came bustling into the Hospital Wing, frantically looking around for her brother. She was slightly exhausted from running so much in a short time, but to her, it didn’t matter. After she had gotten wind of the news, her feet had almost automatically set into motion, her yellow-black-striped tie slightly fluttering during the sprint.

_EthanEthanEthanEthan…_

“Oi! Talia!” _Ethan?_ Asher. Well, it was a start.

She got sight of the auburn haired boy standing next to one of the beds at the far end of the floor, one of the beds her twin seemed to be occupying, and it didn’t take long for her to reach the both of them. Well, the three of them. Rodrik was sitting on a chair next to an unconscious Ethan, a broom in the grasp of his right hand. The latter’s forehead was bandaged, where she presumed his wound to be.

“What have you done?” Talia asked, looking at her older brothers accusatorily. She would have laughed had the situation not been that serious, for her elder siblings hadn’t **ever** looked at her with such a fear in their eyes – as if they were looking at a boggart.

_Well, I might as well be,_ she thought to herself. No one messed with her twin brother without also messing with her.

Asher then grumbled something, his eyes set on the ground.

“What was that?”

“I went flying with him.”

Talia looked at him, dumbfounded. However, the momentary shock didn’t last long.

“Are you _out of your mind_? You know he’s afraid of heights! Merlin, what were you thinking? _Did_ you even think?!” Though she was beyond astounded at Asher’s lack of forethought, the Hufflepuff tried to keep her voice at a reasonable volume.

"Talia, I just– It was an accident, okay? I won’t do it again,” Asher said, holding up his hands in frail defense, a wounded look on his face.

The eldest daughter of the Forresters was ready to argue further, but decided to let it be. Now, all she wanted to do was to comfort Ethan. Comfort him as much as was able with an unconscious person, at least. A sigh escaped her lips.

“Next time, think before you do anything,” Talia said, still frowning. “What happened anyway? How serious is it?”

“Madam Pomfrey says he’ll be up in no time, that it’s just a little bump on his head,” Rodrik spoke up. “I was practicing Quidditch myself as it happened. The last thing I remember seeing is Ethan losing control of the broom, Asher trying to steady it, and both, well… crashing against one of the Quidditch posts.”

Talia’s mouth fell open, and her gaze slowly settled on Asher again. To her mild satisfaction, he winced as she began to speak, although her voice was barely more than a mere whisper.

“Do you know what could have happened? Do you know… Asher, he could have _died_.”

“Yes, he could have,” Rodrik interjected, and shot his younger brother a look before continuing. “However, nothing like that has happened, and we can calm down. They were only a few metres above the ground before it happened anyway.”

“I’m going to write Mum and Dad a letter,” Talia said with an air of finality in her voice and sat down opposite of Rodrik, laying Ethan’s left hand both firmly and gently into her two own. She didn’t see the fleeting panic on Asher’s face, and the grim line his mouth was set in after.

“Tell me when he wakes up.” And with that, he was gone.

Silence followed Asher’s departure. All too soon, it was interrupted.

“Sixth year Gryffindors. Honestly,” Talia swore under her breath. _Sometimes, I can’t help but think Ryon is more mature than those prats._

“You mustn’t be so hard on him, you know–” Rodrik again. Of course.

“And why would you defend Asher, pray tell?” Talia looked up from her twin’s hand she was currently caressing, delicate anger blazing in her green orbs.

“Because he’s **family** ,” he answered with a firm voice. “I’m not going to defend the stupidity of that action he’s pulled. But I’m going to defend him because else he doesn’t have anyone to defend him but himself. And no one should have to carry such a burden.”

Talia went silent after that.


End file.
